drumsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Errata for Alpha 2
Errata and Suggested Changes for Alpha 2 *Magical item tables still need to be expanded to factor in item levels higher than 10, and offer more material options for weapons and off-hand items. *Addtionally, it has been suggested that we add a way to generate stats for more Epic-level items. I think possibly an optional table that generates special effects like procs and non-standard bonuses, for GMs wishing to make some "blue items" *Instead of making Shadowbolt a proc that weakens the target, consider making it instead easier to crit or hit against a target afflicted by another Shadow spell, to encourage players to actually use DoTs. *No abilities currently utilize this option, as a means of easing the introduction of the new critical mechanic, but some abilities that formerly improved Critical Threshold could instead widen Critical range. *Warriors should be able to use Shields. *Optional rule for consideration: Grunt monsters. Essentially a "mook" rule, Grunt monsters would be monsters that bear all the usual stats, save for Health, which would always be set at 1. This rule could be handy for mass combats, or for groups that want an easier go, but on the flipside, it may have a rather negative effect on the usefulness of many class abilities. *Consider buffing Aspect of the Monkey? Not very useful currently. Maybe go with Aspect of the Beast instead, make it the general melee stance. *Should changing Stance/Aspect/Aura/etc. be a free action? Yes. *Class-specific character sheets? Maybe do one up in Calc to actually calculate abilities based on level and stats. Wish I still had Numbers. *Random table for generating race/class *Random table for generating element type for Wands. (not that element time is used for anything yet, but it's nice flavor) *New classes to consider: Necromancer, Demon Hunter, Engineer *Last Stand (Warrior) should be a once per combat ability. *Consider increasing starting gold considerably. 5d10 barely cuts it, and leaves little after gear for some classes, esp. mail/plate wearers. Starting Gold definitely being raised to at least double present value. It's simply too low to supply a new character sufficiently in food and bandages, which are both very important for long term survival. *Inner Fire needs to be lower level. Priests lack survivability options in melee. *Intervene needs to be lower level. Warriors lack fight control options at present. May need to cave and get some kind of taunt involved, or just beef up the penalty from Thunder Clap perhaps. *More AC for Cloth, lower AC for Plate. Current values are too extreme, and make heavy armor wearers all but impossible to hit even at low end, while clothies are almost guaranteed hits. New range should be 6/8/10/12, and 3 for shield. *Consider some kind of stabilization roll for incapacitation, to give undersupplied parties a fighting chance at survival. *Crit system is temporary, to test out the ranges, and will be adjusted, probably reducing crit chance a bit. Will probably switch from determining range by weapon type, to one based on stats again (Agi for melee/ranged, Int for Magic) *"Max Agi Bonus" for armor, to reign in Mail and Plate AC a bit. *Defensive stance should be +3 Armor, not +5.